A washing machine is a machine used to wash laundry using power and in general, includes a water tub for storing wash water, a rotating tub rotatably installed in the water tub, a pulsator rotatably installed on a bottom of the rotating tub; and a motor and a clutch for rotatably driving the rotating tub and the pulsator.
When the rotating tub and the pulsator are rotated while laundry and detergent water are put in the rotating tub, the pulsator stirs the laundry put in the rotating tub together with the laundry so as to remove dirt stained on the laundry.
Conventionally, when laundry formed of a waterproof material is washed using the washing machine, wash water in the rotating tub is not drained from the rotating tub due to the laundry formed of a waterproof material during spin-dry of the laundry. The wash water that is not drained from the rotating tub is frequently deviated to one side in the rotating tub during high-speed spin dry, and in this case, the rotating tub abnormally vibrates due to the wash water that is deviated to one side. The abnormal vibration causes collision between the rotating tub and the water tub and thus, the washing machine is damaged.
Recently, as washing machines have become large-sized, a number of times of washing of large laundries such as blankets, curtains, and bed sheets have been increased, but when these large laundries are washed, some laundries may be separated from a rotating tub. In this case, some of the separated laundries are rotated together with the rotating tub but a water tub is stopped, and thus when some of the separated laundries come in contact with the water tub, the laundry is scraped on a contact surface of the water tub and is damaged. That is, both the laundry and the water tub are damaged due to friction between some of the separated laundries and the contact surface of the water tub.